The Circus of Nightmares
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: We've changed. Nothing is the same anymore. Ryou, Malik, Joey, Mokuba, and I are not what we once were. No longer as we weak or young or innocent. Not anymore. YxYY MxM SxJ RxB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So I know I should be updating a Night to Remember but I'm uninspired. But I went back and re-read the Nightmare Circus and was appalled. It was terrible! So I'm fixing it. I'll keep it up if you want to see it but this is going to be the real one now. This one is actually dark and bad, the way I originally intended for the story to be. THIS ONE HAS A PLOT! The plot should be pretty easy to find too! Alright enjoy!**

**(As told from the perspective of Yugi throughout the entire story)**

We've changed

Nothing is the same anymore

Ryou, Malik, Joey, Mokuba, and I are not what we once were

No longer as we weak or young or innocent

Not anymore

At first the changes were small

Easily angered, violent tendencies

Nothing huge

But that all changed

We wanted more

We wanted blood

But not just any blood

We wanted innocent blood

We wanted to see it spill in crimson rivers and mingle with salty tears as we played with our victims

But the occasional kill wasn't enough

We needed more

And so our yami's helped us

We wanted blood, they wanted more than that

They wanted the fear, the adrenalin, the screams

They wanted the torture, we wanted the mess

Luckily it wasn't too hard to get what we wanted

No one would ever figure it out either

No one would suspect us, especially the "innocents" of our group

If only they could see past the big eyes and round faces

If only they could see the evil smirks and bloody thoughts

If only they didn't trust the cute smile

They might have lived

But thankfully they all sought to "help us" with whatever we needed

Most of the time it was simple to lure them out

"Sir, could you help me find my mother?"

"Excuse me but will you let me borrow your phone?"

"Can you help me hail a taxi?"

Nothing was hard until the number skyrocketed

What was once a risky craving was now a dangerous addiction

It was just so fun!  
We needed a plan though

We couldn't stay in one place and risk that we be caught

But the idea came to me easily

It would be simple to do since Seto wanted this as much as the rest of us

He paid for everything

Thankfully

If he hadn't he would have been the next one on my list

Joey would be next if he didn't kill me first

Anyways

Why I hadn't thought of it sooner was beyond me

Something so simple and innocent that would bring in both money and blood

A circus

Sounds strange right?

But it worked

We took what we knew how to do and made it dangerous

Bakura and Malik liked knives and were once thieves  
Knife throwers was the logical conclusion

Ryou was always limber and had an uncanny ability to do gymnastics

Thus the acrobat was born

Marik was fascinated with fire since he was young

How else do you think Malik got his scars?

Marik was simply "playing" with him

Joey loved animals but not in the way that you think

He loved to see them hunt, to see them attack helpless creatures

All he needed was a flute

Mokuba was different

He was still the most innocent of us all

He made this fact work well for himself

The dark clown was just too easy for him to pull off

Seto was strong

Stronger than I had imagined

He was limber and tall too

The German wheel seemed to work for him

Never understood why but I never bothered to ask

Yami was always naturally graceful like none other

A tightrope was all he needed

But this left us with a problem

We needed a Ringleader

So Yami got creative

"Recycling" he called it

I called it genius

Akefia

Merely a puppet controlled by Yami

Then again that bastard was drunk all the time

Why let that body go to waste?

Ryou was always good at making things and was even better at fixing them

A needle and thread was all he needed to make the perfect puppet

Akefia worked just fine

We had our Ringleader

All that was left was me

Yami never thought I was strong

How wrong he was

Two large strands of black silk was all it took to convince him I was

Besides games, there was one other thing I did as a child, working in the fabric warehouse

Mother and father owned the warehouse

The bolts of fabric were my only friend when I was younger

Naturally you get creative after a while

Ribbon dancing was a pastime I never thought about until Yami stared at me when I brought him to work with me one day

A few simple words and a few bolts of fabric later and he was convinced

So the circus was born

The Nightmare Circus that is


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I really like this story now so I am going to try to update regularly. Probably won't but I will try! Anyways enjoy this chapter**

This was illegal in all meanings of the word

We didn't care

Why would we care?

We had seto on our side

if ever we were to be caught, his lawyers would simply get us out

And if not then they would greatly lessen our time

Gods I love that he is rich

It made life easier

In all ways

Without him the circus wouldn't have even started

Too expensive

But he paid for it all

He craved the blood and the screams

We were all too happy to ensure they came

The first few days in the circus were hell

Actually the first 3 months or so

None of us knew what we were doing

But we didn't care

We only cared for the blood and the screams

Oh how we loved the screams!  
Of course we had to leave dominoe first

Dominoe was simply too dangerous for us to "hunt" in any longer

So we packed up and left

But we covered our tracks first

Using seto's money we hired a few people to work in our absence

Needless to say they kept our legacy going for a few months after we left

No one could possibly lead it back to us

Seto is so good like that

During those few months we werent killing in dominoe we started to practice

And my oh my how hard it was

I was the only one with training (if you could even call it that)

Long hours in the warehouse had prepared me for the harsh practice sessions we had to endure

Bakura and malik were pretty okay for a while as well

Mokuba didn't have to worry about much, he only needed to juggle and smirk evily

Yami didn't have it bad until his wire started to slack from all the work he had been doing on it

A few adjustments and he didn't fall anymore

Ryou probably had it the worst

He had no safety net

He had no basic training

He had 4 parallel bars and some swings to work with

Somehow he figured out how to fly through the air without falling

But he fell a lot

Without shadow magic he would have probably died several time by now

One thing was for sure, he needed a lot of bandages and blister cream

Marik wasn't much better

He may have had exposure to fire before but never like this

He nearly caught the entire camp on fire when a strong wind picked up

Needless to say some shadow magic helped tame the fire after that

Joey had it pretty easy too

All he had to do was catch the damn animals and then play the flute

Nothing too bad until he went to catch that damn bear

Nearly ripped him in half

We took turns beating the hell out of that thing until it was finally trained

It was pretty fun if you ask me

Seto's training wasn't a walk in the park either

he had to work constantly to even manage a few turns

But he still had problems

He kept running his fingers and toes over

They constantly broke

After a while he had yami turn his bones into steel

It still hurt but at least his bones didn't break anymore

All in all the training was grueling but it was worth it

It worth it to hear the screams

I'll never forget the first show

Our" volunteers" wont either


	3. Chapter 3

The first show was interesting to say the least

Needless to say it was what we all wanted

But it wasn't enough

We needed more blood

3 or 4 people a night wasn't enough

So a few more were added

The pile at the end of each show grew bigger and bigger over the following weeks

By week 29 we were killing off 25 to 30 people a night

A typical show went something like this:

"Akefia" the ringleader would come out of the darkness of the ring and a single light would shine down into the middle

He would appear there and welcome the crowd

His words were simple but distinct

"The night welcomes you into her dark embrace. We are her children and you are her honored guests. Welcome to the place where your nightmares are real and your darkest dreams are made reality. Welcome to the Nightmare Circus!"

Once the name of the circus was announced we would all pop out of random places in the ring

But you would only see our crooked grins and glowing eyes

It gave a sort of mysterious look to the show

It also managed to scare dozens of people every night

We would disappear after a while and then the real show would begin

Yami always went first

His act was the least menacing out of the lineup

The crowd would stare at him on his rope while the rest of us picked out our victims for the night

Yami never minded having the least bloody act

He was after all Akefia

And Akefia always got to kill whomever he wished

Often times he got to kill the most people

When Yami was done parading around on his rope he would jump from the 50 foot high suspension and somehow transform himself into Akefia halfway through the fall

I have to give him credit that always looked cool

Akefia would say a few words and then he too would vanish

Along with about 3 people

Those 3 people were only the first of the night

Their screams from behind the curtain would mesh with the maniacal music playing in the background making the most beautiful songs

After Akefia vanished Seto would appear

His act did involve some blood

Not much but still enough

He would be the first act to bring blood directly into the show

"Helps ease the audience in" he said

I thought that we should all just trap the audience and have a massacre

But that would be a little suspicious to say the least

Seto talked me out of it

I still wish he didn't

Anyways he would start the blood flow on the dirt covered ring

He always had volunteers for his act

One or two older men would always be chosen

I think he still had hard feelings toward Gozaburo otherwise he would have chosen a different type of person every night

But it was ALWAYS older men

They were told to lie down on the ground and Seto was going to roll around them with his wheel

Well you can only do so much rolling before you have to stop

And stop he did

He always stopped once their ribs were broken along with their legs

He would let them scream for a while before he would roll over their heads, crushing them

Luckily his wheel was dull so they wouldn't die on impact

They would die slowly, ever so slowly

Their screams echoing throughout the ring

At the first sight of blood and death the audience would go mad

But the doors were always locked tight with shadows as soon as the show starts

A few people would try to rush at us

They were the next on the ground

Crying and screaming

But this didn't affect our show

The rest of the audience tried to rush to the exits only to find them locked tight and un able to break

Those who were still in their seats were promptly stuck to them

Everyone eventually was tied to their seats with the shadows wrapping tightly around them

A little mind control and then they wouldn't want to leave

They would be as blood obsessed as we were

The shadows would retract and the audience would stay where they were eagerly waiting for the next act

The next act would have very little blood but it would "break" several people

Mokuba would enter into the ring with the curtain of darkness

His eyes would be glowing and his smile could look like that of the Cheshire cat

Then the illusions began

They changed daily

I only watched his act twice

Not that I didn't like his act

I loved it actually

But he said exposure to the illusions at full power more than twice could drive me towards complete insanity

But the illusions I did see were fantastic

They started off slow but then he would call the shadow creatures forward

They would attack the mind and the nervous system

The images were powerful and the pain was incredible

When he finally stopped the illusions I was screaming and clawing at my arms

I had been driven to believe that creatures of every type were biting my skin

Their teeth would rot my flesh and I could feel every moment of the rot

But it was simply incredible

One night he seemed particularly agitated and the illusions were stronger

Stronger than normal

Most of the audience started screaming

A few even started to bleed

They bled on the floor as their minds exploded

But their blood only added to the spectacle

And they most certainly weren't the last to die


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't update on time/ last week, some things came up. I'll try to be more regular but I can't really promise anything. But for now, I welcome you back to the entertainers from hell, the show of the devil, the circus of nightmares!**

The blood made a beautiful red coating over everything within the tent

Watching it rain down on the audience was nearly erotic

After Mokuba's act the audience would be hypnotized

They wanted more blood

This always happened

He managed to kill at least 4 a night

Their poor feeble minds were too fragile for him

But those that were left were still under our spell

They were as blood crazed as the rest of us

Mokuba would disappear with a crazed laugh while his spell wore off

With a stunning display of fire the next crazed act would begin

The fire would start small, floating in the air

It looked like the ends of candles simply floating in the air

They would grow and grow until the entire ceiling was aflame

The flames licked and played with the audience and the smell of burning flesh would spread

Malik would be born of the flames

His face would appear in the heart of the flame before the rest of him appeared

He would be crouching in the flames and his figure would slowly appear

He was covered in flames

Everything

From his hair to his clothes was made of flames

His smile and eyes were the only things that stayed the same

The crowd that wasn't burning to death was entranced with this being of fire

His smile would widen to that of an insane person before he would start his dance of flames

The flames, being born of shadow magic, obeyed his every command

They danced and twisted in his grasp

They dressed their victims in their warm embrace before consuming them

His fire would change constantly

The flames had a mind of their own but he was clearly in charge

The flames would continue their dance for a while before a column of flame would consume their master

The demon of fire would be gone but the ring leader, covered in flames, would take his place

One more moment and the next performer would enter the ring

Joey would be next

After all the bodies from the previous acts would be cooked by now

Joey had a variety of beasts to pick from, mostly from the shadow realm

He tried to choose a different one each night but he tended to favor the more hideous creatures

His favorite seemed to be the hell hounds

Using a flute he controlled their every movement perfectly

Each of the three heads had a specific part to play

The one in the middle would pick a victim

The one on the left or right would grab it

Then the three would fight for their meal

Depending on how badly burnt the bodies were they would either eat those or take live victims

Correction they would take more live victims

Anything left that wasn't eaten would disappear with the dogs as they re-entered the shadow realm

Akefia would appear once again

Only this time he would be floating mid air

Suspended in the shadows he would direct the audience's gaze to the air

He stayed only long enough for everyone to look up before he would transition into Ryou

Ryou would fly through the air on his trapeze

The bars were nearly invisible in the dark tent

He looked like he was simply flying over the audience

An angle amongst devils

His hair and costume pure white but his soul was as black as ours

He would pluck people up by their arms

One by one they would join him on the swing and perform twists and turns in the air

They would laugh and smile as they were flung about

One by one though they would fall

When he got bored they would be discarded to the ground to have their head smash open on the ground

The pile would grow again

After about 4 people were on the ground he would drop out of his own swing and fall the ground at a break neck speed

Those who were still alive would scream for the angel

He would do a flip in the air before landing in a crouch completely unharmed

He pulled the shadows around him like a blanket and disappeared all together with a crazed smile

Our angel of darkness

Our angel of the mad men


	5. Chapter 5

**I was a little sad that I didn't get any responses to my previous chapter. (Show the author a little love, please? Your reviews allow the chapters to keep coming) I can honestly say that this chapter made me a little sick to my stomach. I wrote it a few days ago and forgot what I wrote so I just reread it. Yeah it's a little sick. Anyways there is probably going to be another chapter just to wrap everything up but other than that this story is pretty much over. I know NTR hasn't been updated in like 2 weeks but I wanted to focus on this one at the moment. It will be updated soon! I promise! In any even I hope you like this chapter!**

Our angel would leave but the fun wasn't over

No the fun would never end

There were only two acts left now the first of which would be bloody

Much bloodier than a few of the other acts

Bakura and Malik

Oh how they loved their knives

And knives loved blood

Knives craved blood

And blood they got

With a the moonlight glimmering off their knives they would appear from the darkness

They would flash a crazed smile and then the show would begin

The act was intentionally simple

After witnessing the other acts the crowd was simply scared stiff

They would jump in fear from the smallest of shifts in the atmosphere

They were ripe for the picking

The crowd would see Bakura and think that their angel was back or that Marik was back to inflict more of his fire

Oh how they were mistaken

With a flash and the sinister sound of metal the two would attack

They would start at each other and draw their daggers

Throwing and catching the blades as they flew past their faces dangerously

The crowd would scream thinking they would be hit at any moment

But slowly they would relax and watch the white and gold blur of movements

They would gasp if a knife got too close to their favorite fighter

They would find themselves worried for the "performers"

That was when things changed

With a smirk plastered on their faces they would turn to the crowd once again

The knives would fly again, but not at each other

The knives would bury themselves deep into the limbs of the victims, pinning them to their seats and the walls

It was a slow and deliberate death

Malik and Bakura loved to hear the screams

It was their personal symphony of sound

No music was good enough compared to the melodious screams they could extract

This torture would continue until Bakura and Malik finished their fun

With a whirl of blades and the sprays of blood they would vanish once again but their deep laughs continued to echo around the room

With their final cackle all signs of their presence disappeared

There was only one act left

Mine

Oh the fun I could have with my act

I wasn't very particular about who I could kill, whereas the others would be very picky about their victims

I killed whoever I could as slowly and bloodily as possible

Using the shadows to hide my ribbons until I was ready I would appear out of nowhere

Some would scream, others would gasp

Most would simply watch as I enchanted them with my dance

It was complex

Meant to completely gain their attention before anything really happened

Once their eyes were glued on my dance I would pluck a volunteer from the audience

They would be in their seat one moment and in my arms the next

They never expected me to be bad

My mad smile and crazed eyes convinced them otherwise

Using my shadows I would suspend them in the air, making sure to hold them as little as possible

Then the fun would begin

With a snap of my fingers the shadows would enter their bodies and slowly eat away at their very being

Their screams were loud but not loud enough

A simple movement in my ribbons and the person would become part of my ribbons

Their bones would disintegrate and their skin, muscles, organs, and nerves would separate from their bodies

It would be a little messy but completely worth it

They were still alive though

I grabbed at least 3 people for this

They would become piles of "material"

Another snap of my fingers and the material would be hanging next to me

It would be moving as the nerves twitched and the material bled

Oh but it was so beautiful

No longer able to scream the bodies would be the perfect ribbons for me

I twisted and spun in the material as the blood ran down my ribbons

I would be covered in red by the end of my act

My once white outfit would be soaked through

But I loved it

The crowd loved it too

I twisted and spun in the material performing death defying tricks

With the last of my act I would go to the top of my material and cut it from where it attached to the ceiling

Of course the attachment would be the heads

They were used like an anchor to hold the rest up

With a sharp slice I would be in freefall as the entrails of my victims came tumbling to the ground

One last trick and I would land safely in the pile of bodies

The show was over

But there was still work to do


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally updated! Sorry for the wait but inspiration is a bitch when you really don't feel angry with someone or when you have been out of the zone for a while. Truth be told I wrote this a while ago but forgot about it and didn't finish it but now it is done! **

The show may have been over but there was still much to do

After all we couldn't have a large group of blood crazed audience members running around now could we?

Well it would be easier but then all the good victims would be taken before we could even get to them

We needed to crush the "competition"

The show would end and we would all appear in the ring once more

The audience clapped and cheered as they saw our crazed smiles and wild eyes

A few simple words in our shadow language and the remaining audience would be unconscious

But there was still work to be done

Each person still alive had to get back home, they had to forget everything they saw

But they would be haunted in their dreams, that much was certain

With the help of Mokuba and the millennium rod every person would stand and begin to walk home alone

Some were badly injured, others were simply covered in blood

None the less they all disappeared into the night

A quick snap of the fingers from Mokuba and every single person forgot about the dead

Every person we killed would be virtually erased off the planet

All records would be gone

No memories

Nothing would be left

After that clean up was a breeze

Joey would play his flute for only a moment and some form of creature would drag the last of the bodies into the shadow realm

One more sharp command in the ancient language and the ring would be cleaned perfectly

All that was left would be to count the money and clean ourselves off

Clean up was almost as much fun as play time, as Marik so lovingly dubbed it

Clean up was always saved for last

Before everyone joined the circus everyone found their soul mates

Me and Yami

Ryou and Bakura

Malik and Marik

Seto and Joey

Everyone except Mokuba but he always had someone to help him clean up afterwards so he had no problem with this

When everyone was done they would find their respective partners and the dance would begin

The dance of blood

The dance of passion

The dance of lust

The dance of shadows

The dance of pain

It was hard and painful, fast and lust filled but it was what we all needed

We needed the pain inflicted onto ourselves

We needed it almost as much as the blood

Clean up with Yami was always fun

The blood would be licked away and clothes would be torn off

Bites and harsh nips would be delivered to skin and what little control we had left was gone

Raw emotion and power came forth

Shadows would caress us as our bodies intertwined

There would be no kind kisses or gentle preparation

No there would only be bruising attacks on our lips and no time to prepare

But its what we needed

The pain was incredible but the pleasure that we got from such pain was even better

The pain would far outlast the pleasure but the shadows would fix us up

The shadows would penetrate our bodies and repair all that had been broken

That just made our actions all the more fun

As long as the shadows fixed us we could cause as much harm as we wanted

And we did a lot

Without the shadows all of us would have probably been dead from blood loss

But that's why we love the shadows

The perfect tool for sadistic masochists

The circus was perfect


End file.
